There are several motion transmitting remote control assemblies known that include inserts disposed between an abutment of an end fitting or a support fitting and an extremity of an aperture of a support structure. Examples of such assemblies are discl0sed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,738 to Harper and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,516 to Betlinski. Harper disclosed an end fitting including radially movable legs extending therefrom for engaging one side wall of an aperture and an insert disposed between an abutment extending from the end fitting and the other side wall of the aperture. Betlinski teaches a resilient insert disposed about an end fitting between a retaining member, such as a nut, and a side wall of an aperture of a support structure. Neither insert can be slidably mounted upon the body portion of a support fitting between an abutment and an extremity of an aperture to retain the support fitting within the aperture. Moreover, neither patent discloses a retaining means for salvaging an otherwise nonreuseable support fitting having had legs extending therefrom broken off. In other words, if the legs of the end fitting disclosed by Harper were broken off, such as during removal of the end fitting from the aperture for repair of the conduit or cable connected thereto, neither the Harper nor the Betlinski inserts could be used to salvage the end fitting.